


Cheer On

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Literally don't know how to tag this it's just Stan in a football team, M/M, Sort Of, Stenny Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: On the way to football practice, Stan spots Kenny heading in for cheerleader tryouts. He tried to shrug it off, but it wasn't so easy. (Written for Stenny Week Day Two - costumes)





	Cheer On

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Stan was glad, as this meant football practice. He headed over to the changing rooms and passed by the gym, where the girls were holding cheerleader tryouts. Stan thought nothing of it until he saw Kenny heading to the doors. He looked over at Stan and smiled innocently.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Stan asked.

Kenny shrugged. “You know what I'm doing.”

Unfortunately, he did. Kenny opened the door, revealing the gym full of pretty girls hoping to join the cheer squad. Kenny wasn't a girl - God knows what he was - but he was going to stand out. Stan opened his mouth to say something, closed it, but opened it again to utter one word:

“Why.”

“Because I love short skirts?” Kenny laughed.

Kenny went into the gym, leaving Stan bewildered outside. Stan felt like he should have stopped him, but at the same time, there was no point. There was something about Kenny where, no matter what he did, he didn't look stupid doing it. Kenny liked some girly things, so cheerleading shouldn't have come as a shock to Stan. In fact, it should have shocked him that he didn't go for it sooner.

Kenny never mentioned it again, and Stan didn't want to bring it up. He thought Kenny had been rejected, and that wouldn't have surprised him, either. The cheerleaders were tight knit, and there was no way they'd let a guy in. Though, Stan did wonder what Kenny would look like in a skirt.

He shook off the thought. There was no need to start fantasizing about his friends, no matter how attractive they may be. Stupid sexy Kenny.

Yet Stan struggled to get the image out of his mind over the passing weeks, no matter how much he tried. He always did like cheerleaders, and he did always like Kenny - it was a perfect match. However, it was also incredibly distracting. He needed to get his head out of the gutter and back in the game.

Good thing there was a game to focus on. Thoughts of cheerleaders and boys in skirts dissolved on the pitch, replaced with only thoughts of football. Stan was glad that the cheerleaders did not practice with the football team, otherwise he knew where his thoughts would be.

By the time of the big game, Stan had almost forgotten about what had happened. Thank God. He waited in the changing rooms with the rest of the guys, psyching himself up for the game. Stan felt the adrenaline rush in already, jiggling his leg as he sat waiting. But finally, it was time. The team got onto the pitch, and Stan glanced over at the cheerleaders.

Mistake.

The squad consisted of mostly gorgeous girls, and it was difficult enough to focus with the thought of pretty girls watching. What made it worse, however, was seeing Kenny among them. He wore a short skirt instead of the boys’ uniform, and Stan was  _ certain  _ he was wearing it shorter than the rest of the girls. He didn’t know if he was lucky, or in hell.

As soon as he realised he was basically ogling one of his best friends, he realised it was the latter. Kenny winked at him, and Stan stared back in almost horror. He had been through a lot in his short life, but this was one of the most terrifying and horrifying moments.

Not to say that Kenny didn’t look good, because he did. He had smooth legs, and a pretty face - was he wearing makeup? His hair, despite being short, looked like it had been styled. Ugh, who let him be this pretty, anyway? It wasn't fair.

“Stan!” Clyde’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Dude, come on!”

Stan blinked, before going back to the rest of he boys. All of his worst fears came true, and all of his focus was taken by Kenny. Stan glanced over at him at any opportunity, and Kenny smiled at him every time. Distracted by his smiles, Stan ended up piled on far too many times.

This was hell. Stan had stumbled into hell, where Kenny was Satan himself. Father Maxi did always warn that the devil would be attractive, he just didn’t know this was what he meant.

When it came to half time, Stan wanted to die, and it seemed like the rest of his team wanted to turn that wish into a reality. It wasn’t as if Stan could explain that he was distracted by his cute best friend. He couldn't afford to get distracted, but his head wasn't in the game: it was in a skirt.

He checked his phone instead of listening to his teammates complain, where he saw a text Kenny had sent before the game.

‘ _ do well and you might get smth good ;) _ ’

Stan felt his face burn, and he threw his phone back into his locker. Not today, weird boner.

Half time ended, and Stan was back on the pitch. He spotted Kenny, who winked over at him. Fine. He could totally call his bluff. Stan looked over at the scoreboard: the odds were not in his team’s favour. There was time to turn that around, though.

Stan played his heart out on the pitch - maybe Kenny was the motivation Stan needed to play well. Near the end of the match, he had almost forgotten about Kenny. He was about to score a touchdown, and he couldn't afford to lose focus now. Over the sound of other voices, he swore he heard Kenny cheer him on. Perfect.

Stan scored the winning touchdown, and the South Park supporters erupted into cheer as the timer hit zero. Stan raised his arms into the air, cheering, as the other boys embraced. He was glad the game was over, more than anyone else on his team would have been. This was hell.

Stan took his time in the showers. He didn't feel like interacting with the team, and he didn't feel like going home. By the time he had finished in the showers, he was alone. Good. He dried off and didn't bother wrapping the towel around his waist. He threw it over his shoulder and opened his locker, whistling.

“Damn, looking good, Stanley,” Kenny said with a smile.

“Wh--"

Stan's hands flew over his junk, turning away from Kenny. Wait, now he could see his ass, instead. He put one hand over his ass, his entire body burning from embarrassment. The universe was testing him.

“Dude! Get out of here!” Stan said.

“Boys’ locker room. I'm just as welcome in here as you are,” Kenny hummed.

Stan fumbled in his locker for some underwear, which he quickly pulled on. He turned back to Kenny, though he still felt naked. He reached for more clothes, still looking at Kenny.

“What do you want?” he asked, pulling on more clothes.

“Just wanted to congratulate you for a good game. You looked a little distracted when you were playing, though. You okay, Stan?”

No, Stan was not okay. He couldn't stop thinking about Kenny in uniform, and this was a problem. Stan wasn't admitting that, not even if his life depended on it. At least Kenny was back in his parka - no more skirts for Stan.

“Yeah. Stomach ache,” he mumbled.

Kenny laughed a little. “So, nothing to do with me? I saw you staring.”

Stan slammed his locker shut: called out. He scrambled in his brain for an explanation, but he didn't have one. Kenny took a step closer.

“You know what they say about cheerleaders and football players,” he said.

Stan paused. “So, what? You did all this just to come here?”

“Nah, I meant what I said. Skirts are nice, dude. But I know you were staring.”

Stan wanted to die. This wasn't what he wanted to talk about, think about,  _ acknowledge _ . He slung his gym bag over his shoulder and walked away, pushing past Kenny.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Alright, then I won't tell you how I was hoping you were staring,” Kenny said.

Stan stopped, dropping his bag to the floor. He had misheard. Kenny was fucking with him. Anything to dismiss any chance that he had heard correctly. Stan swallowed hard. There was no way Kenny was serious, but it didn't stop Stan from taking a chance. He took a step closer and put a hand on Kenny's waist.

“Maybe I was. What're you gonna do about it?” Stan asked with an amused smile.

“Something I might regret.”

Kenny grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in roughly. Stan let out a muffled whimper as their lips crashed together. He grabbed the back of Kenny’s head and deepened the kiss, before pressing him against the lockers.

Stan would need another shower when they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> "CYAN THIS ISN'T WHAT COSTUMES MEANT" listen. It started off at football player Stan, which is canon. Then it... spiralled out of control. Oops.
> 
> Anyway, come check out my [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
